


Through the Dark Flower Garden

by The_Dryad_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dryad_Queen/pseuds/The_Dryad_Queen
Summary: After Ron cheats on her, Hermione decides that she wants to explore the more adventurous side of life. A band of Slytherins are more than willing to assist.





	1. How it began

Hermione reviewed her Charms essay with pride. Hermione did all her homework with pride, even now that she was in 7th year and the homework was beyond easy. Being the completely logical creature that she was, Hermione knew that it was important to her that her assignments were perfect because she felt that she needed to prove her place and worth. Because she always felt different. Always different.

Magical child in a Muggle family, Muggle-born child in a magical world. Ravenclaw brain in a Gryffindor house. She knew that her compulsive studying didn’t really help with this and in fact made the difference between herself and her peers greater, but she really couldn’t seem to help herself. It didn’t help that she LIKED learning so she didn’t try to reign it in to fit in. She thought back over the previous summer and everything that had changed. Being alone without Harry or Ron was going to make the gap between herself and all the other students almost unbearable.

At the end of the last school year, with Hermione’s obsessive research and Ron’s support and bravery, Harry had finally defeated Voldemort with a carefully placed spell that no one had ever heard of before. Hermione had found the spell in an antiquated book found in the Black Family library over the summer. The Wizarding World had immediately spent a month binging in celebration, and then had spent the next 2 months cleaning up the damage the war had caused and mourning the loss of their friends and family.

With everything that he had gone through in his life, Harry had decided that what he wanted most in life was solitude and privacy. He declined the Ministry’s offer of a position with the Aurors without a second thought. With the help of Andromeda Tonks, Harry and Teddy had gone into seclusion at a Secret-kept location. Only Hermione and Ron knew where they were, and would frequently go visit and spend time together as they always had, albeit with a tiny Metamorphmagus running around. Harry and Teddy were both mourning Tonks and Remus Lupin, but Hermione could tell that they were starting to come to terms with their new family dynamic. Harry adored Teddy and had taken to god fatherhood like a duck to water.

Ron, on the other hand, reveled in the attention that he got as being a Hero. His courage and strength to stand with Harry at the last battle were lauded, and Ron always laughed and smiled when he was stopped to pose for a picture or autograph. It caused a great deal of strain on his and Hermione’s relationship, and it got worse the longer that they were together. Hermione was increasingly frustrated because any time that she and Ron attempted to go out on a romantic date they were constantly accosted by fans and groupies. Hermione finally put her foot down and demanded an uninterrupted night with her boyfriend. Ron laughed and said that the fans never bothered him, but he agreed.

Ron took Hermione to one of the nicer restaurants in Diagon Alley, called the Candle and Cauldron. With his Order of Merlin, First Class and starting training with Aurors, he had money to spend and liked to show it. Hermione got to dress up and was excited to go out with Ron for a romantic dinner, hoping to rekindle the spark that they had when they first got together. Hermione had thought they were having a nice time, until it came to light that the only thing they had in common to talk about anymore was his family and Harry. Ron wanted to talk about his training and Quidditch, and Hermione wanted to talk about the intellectual journals that she read in her spare time and going back to Hogwarts in August. After long awkward silences reigned over their table for what seemed like eternity, Ron excused himself to use the washroom.

He’d been gone for quite some time, and the appetizer was sitting getting cold on the table when Hermione went to check on him. Peeking into the men’s restroom, she was horrified to see Ron with his pants around his ankles and a blond haired witch on her knees in front of him. Backing out quietly, Hermione’s heart raced as Ron’s quiet moans echoed in her ears. She was filled with so much pain she didn’t have words and a rage that she had never experienced before.

Hermione went back to the table and gathered her purse and wrap, her appetite gone. Her head held high and tears glimmering in her eyes, she walked out of the restaurant and away from the love of her childhood. She had quickly gone to the Weasley family house where she had been staying and gathered her things. She said nothing to Arthur and Molly except that she didn’t want to speak with Ron and that she would be in touch with them in the future if she had forgotten anything. Molly and Arthur both looked worried, but didn’t stop her. Without looking back, she went to spend the rest of the summer at her parent’s house.

Hermione’s parents had welcomed her home, although they were busy with their business and hadn’t realized that she was going to be spending time at home so didn’t schedule time away from their practice before she was going to go back to school. Hermione didn’t mind, since she wasn’t in the frame of mind to spend time around anyone. She hadn’t been home for more than 24 hours before she started getting notes from Ron wanting to know why she had left in the middle of their date and why she took all her things from his parent’s house. Ron didn’t seem to realize that anything was wrong, but Hermione was still too hurt and angry to speak with him or respond to his notes.

After 3 days of no response from her, she got a rare message from Harry asking if she was okay, as Ron had come to him and asked if he had seen or spoken with her. Not angry with Harry and knowing that he would come out of seclusion if she didn’t respond, she penned a terse note to him, detailing what had happened and that she was fine and wanted to be left alone. She knew that Harry would understand. Once she had sent the letter back to Harry, she decided that she really needed to get away. Somewhere where she would be able to nurse her aching heart and not having to deal with anyone she knew.

Knowing that she would be returning to school in about a month and a half, Hermione decided that the best way to get some isolation was to go to her parent’s vacation house in France. It would get her far enough away from everyone that she would be left alone, and she could recover before starting classes. Hermione gathered her things, including her muggle summer things from her room, and left a note for her parents letting them know that she was going to spend the rest of the summer at the vacation house.

+++++

The house that her parents had purchased in France was a splurge when their business had done well after 15 years. Hermione had spent many summers there, but never alone and not since she was a young child. Being right on the French Riviera, it was peaceful and bright. And given how far away it was from the Wizarding world that Hermione was used to, it had brought her a measure of peace that she hadn’t felt since before starting Hogwarts. There was no Voldemort, no cheating boyfriends or classes. Nothing but sun, the breeze off the ocean, and a luxurious beachfront villa.

The house was large, and right on a small cove outside of Grasse. It had stairs down to a small private beach and a small dock with a small sailing boat that Hermione knew she could sail if she wanted to. But first, Hermione wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t have to worry about her anonymity. She went to the bathroom and charmed her hair to be black with blue highlights, enjoying the splash of color that reminded her of Tonks. She then charmed her eyes a blue to match the highlights and looked at herself in the mirror, turning her head back and forth. She almost didn’t recognize herself. The darker hair made her pale skin look almost translucent, and was a sharp contrast with her new eye color. Hermione liked it so much she decided that she would keep this new look. Waving her wand, she altered the charms to stay in place in case of stray Finites. Only she would be able to reverse the look. She wondered how her classmates would react when she got back to Hogwarts.

Hermione spent two weeks doing nothing but lounging around the villa and nursing her emotional wounds. She ordered groceries from the local store, and had them delivered weekly. Since the beach next to the villa was private and surrounded by high cliffs and trees, Hermione decided that she would try skinny dipping and nude sun bathing. As she started to feel better, Hermione decided that she wanted to do all sorts of things that she never would have been able to do with Ron and Harry around. She had this urge to do thing that would have driven Harry and Ron mad, like date a Slytherin or start studying Potions. She was starting to feel like herself, and decided that she had enough of moping around. She wanted to go out and see the world from her new point of view.

Ready to explore, Hermione donned a black bikini and added a sheer lace cover and cut off shorts. She grabbed sandals and her bottomless purse, throwing her hair up into a high bun and using her wand to hold it in place. It was a good way to keep it accessible and subtle, as Muggles would think of it only as a hair stick. Locking the door, Hermione headed down the beach. Because it was summer and this was a popular vacation spot, she knew that her appearance would not be out of place.

She’d not been walking for more than about half an hour before Hermione realized that her home was on the outskirts of a Wizarding vacation spot. Since Hermione had been a child the last time she was here, she didn’t realize that there was a Wizarding community in this area. Nor that this was a popular vacation spot for the Pure blood elite. Hermione rolled her eyes. Knowing that she wouldn’t be recognized she kept walking down the beach, not realizing that she cut a flattering figure walking down the beach and had drawn a number of young men’s eyes. Wizarding clothing, even summer clothing, was a great deal more modest than what Hermione was wearing, and the young men on their vacation were catching their breath as the stunning petite witch wandered past them without a second glance.

The beach curved around the coast, and Hermione followed it. A tiny spit of land jutted out into the water, and there were rocks and tide pools covering the area. Hermione pulled on her sandals so she wouldn’t cut her feet on the barnacle covered rocks, but kept walking. As she got to the end of the rocks, she could see someone gathering things from the tide pools in a small pouch. Hermione raised an eyebrow. The person stood, and she could see that it was a tall man with dark brown curly hair and green eyes. Something about him seemed familiar, but Hermione’s brain shied away from the possibility that she would run into someone she knew. She was more interested in the possibility of some sort of conversation, and who better than someone who was at the beach for more than sun bathing.

“Find anything interesting?” The man looked her, starting at her feet and moving up to her head and face, stopping on her wand tucked into her curls. He wasn’t dressed for the beach, wearing jeans and boots and a long sleeved button up shirt, all in black.

“Perhaps.” His phrasing and the way he was dressed reminded her of her Potions professor, but this man had none of the austerity of Severus Snape. His green eyes seemed warm, and he smiled at her when he spoke. “Do you have an interest in… tide pools?” Hermione smiled back at him.

“That depends on what one might find in the tide pools. I imagine I would be interested were there something… extraordinary to be found. Or done with what was found.” The man raised an eyebrow at her, again reminding her of her Potions professor. The man wasn’t conventionally handsome, but he seemed to have the air of an intellectual about him.

“My name is Tobias. Perhaps you might allow me to buy you a drink and we can discuss what might be done with items located in a tide pool.” Hermione blushed and looked down at her sandals before making a quick choice. She had come out here to explore and break out of her malaise, and this seemed perfect.

“My name is Mya, and I would love a drink.”


	2. Getting back up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is surprised in a couple of ways.

Allowing himself to escort the stunning young woman out for wine was an indulgence that Severus had not partaken of in a long time. As he no longer had to worry about the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, he had spent his summer collecting rare potion ingredients from around the world. He was particularly impressed with the gillyweed along the coast. When the dark haired young woman with striking blue eyes had approached him, he almost ignored her until he had seen the wand tucked into her black and blue hair. He’d never seen a wizard or witch with that color of hair, so she had either charmed it or was Muggle born and had dyed it. Once he took in her clothing, he knew she had to be Muggle born. No Pure blood would have been seen showing that much skin. Either way, she was striking and attractive.

He was even more surprised with her witty commentary on his collecting items from the tide pool. It was obvious that she had been subtle because she wasn’t sure if he was just a Muggle collecting shells or a wizard. He appreciated wit. The fact that it came wrapped in beauty helped a great deal. He hoped that there was intelligence to go with the beauty and wit. It had been a long time since he had sought the company of anyone socially.

Severus knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide his identity for long. He had done so to avoid any of the Slytherin that might be here for vacation, but he knew that the potion that altered his appearance was going to wear off shortly.

As the two of them walked back towards the shore, he made sure that he was away from any potential students before speaking.

“Mya, I do wish to inform you that I… altered my appearance slightly to avoid potential interruptions to my gathering. I know of a lovely restaurant just off the shore, but I wanted to make sure that you were aware that my appearance would change shortly after we arrived so you aren’t startled.” Clear blue eyes blinked up at him momentarily, before an understanding look flashed across her eyes.

“I understand the need for anonymity. Would I be correct in assuming that Tobias isn’t your real name?” Severus shook his head. Mya nodded once. “I also sought this place out for solitude and privacy. You will have no risk of it being ruined from me. I look forward to meeting the real you, Tobias.” She smiled, and Severus saw something almost familiar in her face. Maybe she reminded him of someone else. Narcissa maybe? She continued. “I also do not look myself right now, although it was more for peace and recovery. If you want, I can return to my original appearance, although I am loath to do so.”

Severus thought for a moment. He hadn’t really been interested in anything more than not being interrupted, but he knew that if he had really wanted to keep his anonymity he would have hated to reveal himself.

“I will not request that you change your appearance, although mine will change back.”

It only took about 10 minutes for them to get to the restaurant, and they spent that time speaking of the ingredients that he was collecting and what he planned to do with them. Severus was pleasantly surprised to find that Mya read many of the periodicals that Severus did, and enjoyed discussing the articles. The restaurant was one that Severus had frequented for many years, and he knew that he would be a familiar face in about 4 minutes when his potion wore off. He excused himself from Mya and made his way to the washroom. He had no wish to have his appearance change around others. As he entered the washroom and locked the door, he could feel his nose growing. It was one of the few things other than eye color and hair that he had changed.

His hair, no longer constantly under the strain of constant potion fumes and constant stress of spying, was no longer oily and lank. It was thin, but Severus had grown it out so he could tie it back and distract from that. His patrician nose grew to its normal length, and eyes reverted back to their dark brown. He also gained 4 inches in height. He had hopes that Mya was not someone he knew, and wouldn’t bolt the moment that she caught sight of his true form.

As Severus left the washroom, a waiter approached him to lead him to the table that Mya had gotten for the two of them on the balcony. As Severus walked through the upstairs dining room, he saw that Mya’s eyes were cloudy with pain and sorrow. He didn’t know what her circumstances were, but he understood being in a place where one needed distraction from one’s thoughts.

As Severus walked up to the table, Mya turned to him. Her eyes widened.

“Pr… Mr. Snape!” Severus raised an eyebrow. Her change in how she was going to address him indicated that she was familiar with him from his employment at Hogwarts. She may also have been young enough to have been taught by him. She didn’t look familiar, but he knew that her appearance was altered. Braced for her rejection, his face smoothed into coolness.

“Yes. We do not need to continue our conversation or company if my presence disturbs you.” Mya tilted her head, the surprise clearing from her eyes and humor taking its place.

“And miss out on the famous Severus Snape’s wit and intelligence? Not to mention giving you the opportunity to verbally lambaste me should my intellect not be up to your standard.” Pleasantly surprised that she didn’t reject his presence out of hand and was familiar enough with him that she could tease him, Severus smiled back.

“In that case, what kind of wine should I order for you?”

+++++

 

Hermione and Severus spent the next three hours enjoying each other’s company. They discussed many of the articles that had been recently published in academic journals, and Severus was pleased that his companion was well versed in magical theory as well as advanced Potions brewing. There were a few time when her mannerisms seemed familiar, but he was enjoying the conversation enough that he placed the thought at the back of his mind to mull over later.

Hermione was having the time of her life. It was the first time in her life that she had been able to have a conversation with an intellectual equal, and she found her brain pleasantly buzzing with activity. Or it may have been the wine. Hermione laughed in response to Severus’s particularly venomous opinion regarding a particular Potions article and found that she was having trouble stopping.

“I am so sorry Severus, I think I had a little too much wine. I should go home before I start giggling in the most awful way.” Severus smiled at her. Hermione had always admired him for everything he did during the war, and she could tell that she could very easily rebound on this intelligent and witty man. He wasn’t the classically beautiful kind of man, like the Malfoy men, but he was… austere and handsome in a different way.

“You shouldn’t attempt to Apparate, you might splinch yourself. Allow me to walk you home?” Hermione nodded, and they made their way down the stairs, Hermione careful to cling subtly to the banister so she didn’t fall as her head spun. Severus noticed as they got to the ground floor that Mya seemed to be listing and weaving just a little, and solved the problem by taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm so that she could use him for balance. She shot him a grateful smile as they made their way out of the restaurant.

“I don’t usually drink quite so much, but I didn’t notice between the food and conversation how much we went through. There must have been four bottles.” Mya noted.

“Five.” Severus commented with a grin. “I, on the other hand, am used to having to test potions, so my tolerance for mind altering substances is quite high.”

“Something I am incredibly grateful for.” She pointed in the direction of the villa. “I am this way.” They began to walk down the road. “You didn’t alter your appearance again?”

“Most of the summering students have left the beach for the evening, and I am not longer concerned about them trampling over the gillyweed that I am trying to collect in order to speak to me about one inane thing or another. Although were they to see you in my company, they may trample me in an attempt to obtain an introduction.” Mya blushed.

“I very much doubt that.” Severus smirked down at her.

“For someone who has been so intelligent during our conversation, you obviously have problems looking in a mirror.” The cool air helping her head clear, Mya smirked back.

“You forget, I don’t look like myself right now.” Mya reminded him. Severus looked down at her, studying her features.

“May I ask how much of your features were changed?” Mya watched the ground as they continued down the road to her house.

“I only changed my hair and eye color.” Severus scoffed.

“If you think that a difference in hair and eye color would make you less stunning, then you are quite the foolish witch. Or you have been grossly mistreated.” Severus watched the wave of pain and sadness cross her eyes, and felt like an asshole.

“Possibly both.” Severus put his hand over hers that still rested in the crook of his arm.

“Whoever it was, he was mad to have hurt someone like you.” Mya smiled sadly at him. Severus continued walking, letting Mya lead as they fell into comfortable silence. Severus began to run through variations of her features in his mind while changing her hair and eye color. Mya was lost in her own thoughts and the pain that welled up when Severus had mentioned having been mistreated, and missed Severus’s expression as he thought about Mya with different hair and eyes. His facile mind ran through options quickly. After several minutes, his eyes widened. He realized that with honey brown hair and golden eyes, this petite witch would strongly resemble Hermione Granger.

Severus hid his realization quickly. He knew that she had come here for privacy, and was hurting, which meant that obviously something had happened. Perhaps that buffoon Weasley had done something? Although he had never said so to her face, Severus had always been impressed with the young Muggle born witch for her intelligence. He could not have understood how she had come to be involved with someone so… plebeian. Severus licked his lips. He knew that he was stepping out of bounds, knowing who this was, but he had not had such an engaging night in a long time and was loathed to lose such engaging conversations. She was of age, and there were no rules against them being together. There had even been students and professors married in antiquity.

Mya stopped.

“This is me.” Severus looked up at the stunning villa in front of him. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her in shock. “It’s a family vacation home.”

“Quite impressive, Mya.” They walked towards the gate. “I have to tell you that I have not had such enjoyable company in many years. Thank you for this evening, and accepting my invitation.”

“You are quite welcome, Severus. I enjoyed myself as well. I have never found conversing about such intellectual topics easy with my normal companions.” Severus sneered internally. He bet she didn’t.

“If you would indulge one more request.” Hermione looked up at Severus, open and listening. Severus turned to her, letting her hand fall from his arm but catching her hand. He stepped closer to her, watching her pupils dilate. “May I kiss you good night?” Mya’s breathing got shallow, and she licked her lips before nodding. Not wanting her to change her mind before he took his chance, Severus bent his head and gently kissed one side of her mouth. When she didn’t object, he did the same to the other side of her mouth before gently covering her mouth with his.

Hermione was startled when Severus asked if he could kiss her good night, but the little monster on her shoulder that had pushed her to skinny dip whispered that she deserved to see what kissing someone other than Ron was like. She nodded at him and licked her lips, and was startled when his first kiss was a gentle touch to one side of her lips. She was aware of her whole body, and how a wave of heat traveled from her core through her whole body. It grew stronger when he touched his lips to the other side of her mouth, and then he covered her lips with his and it was like a fire broke out beneath her skin. Hermione’s arms came up, almost without her thinking about it, and held on to Severus’s shoulders as if it was the only thing keeping her standing. My gods, could Severus Snape kiss!

Severus reeled at the taste of Hermione’s lips. Wine and honey mixed together in an intoxicating blend stronger than any Amortentia. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist when she reached up to hold onto her shoulders, and idly thought that her waist was tiny. After a few moments, Severus ended the kiss. Both of them were breathing hard, and looking at each other with heat in their eyes. Severus stepped back.

“May I see you again, Mya?” Severus asked quietly, not wanting to break the mood. Hermione nodded. Severus smiled down at her.

“I know that you are looking for anonymity here, and I promise that I will respect that. But I hope, should you come to trust me, you might feel comfortable opening up to me one day.” Hermione smiled back up at him.

“I promise you that I will keep it in mind. Good night, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, none of this belongs to me. All JKR. 
> 
> Second, I haven't been writing for long. Please be nice.


	3. Once a spy, always a spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus confirms a suspicion, and makes an offer.

“Good night, Mya.” With a last lingering appreciative look, Severus turned and Apparated away. Hermione opened the gate, and almost immediately took her shoes off. She crossed the entryway garden and let herself into the home. She realized that she didn’t want to be alone for the first time, and her heart felt a little lighter after spending the evening with the brilliant and (although she would keep it to herself for now) incredibly attractive Severus Snape. Feeling up to it, Hermione went to the office and found a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter to Harry.

Hermione informed Harry that she was no longer interested in seeing Ron. She explained what had happened on their date in more detail, and told Harry that she was concerned that it hadn’t been the first time. Hermione explained that she was hurt, and needed time before going back to Hogwarts to mend her broken heart so she could focus on her studies. She knew that Harry would understand the need for space. Once the letter was completed and signed, Hermione wrote another one to Ginny and a last one to Molly and Arthur. She didn’t want them to worry that she had just left and then not be able to get a hold of her. She didn’t tell them where she was, or give them details, only that Ron had cheated on her and that she was away healing before the new school year. Her letters completed, Hermione opened a window and used her wand to summon a post owl.

Feeling much better, and a little vindicated that the people closest to Ron would be lashing out to him in her honor, Hermione went to take a shower. As she was washing her hair, she allowed her mind to linger over the kiss she had earlier. That had been unexpected, and Hermione felt her body react to the memory of a strong arm around her waist and talented lips on hers. Hermione couldn’t stop her brain from speculating. Severus had quite easily taken over her body’s reactions. Was he like that in bed? Was he tender and gentle, moving slow and evoking sensation, playing her body like a fiddle? Or would he be powerful and overwhelming? Running soap over her skin, Hermione imaged Severus’s fingers tracing the same paths. How had she ever imagined that she was attracted to Ron? Ron was like lukewarm tea, Severus was like a white hot boiling cauldron. Finishing her ablutions, Hermione walked through the house wrapped only in a large bath towel. Since there was no one else here, she enjoyed the freedom. Walking to the kitchen, made herself a cup of tea and made her way to her bedroom.

Hermione placed her tea it on her bedside table. Unwrapping the towel, she flipped her head over and wrapped her long black curls in the towel, twisting it up into a turban and walking over to the full length mirror to see if she could see what Severus had meant about her being stunning.

Severus didn’t want to leave what he knew now was Hermione. Having indulged in the reaches of her impressive intellect, he found himself craving more conversation. He hadn’t wanted to leave the restaurant. Having been a spy for more than half his life, he decided that he wanted to know her living circumstances. Disillusioning himself, Severus circled the outer walls, checking the wards and seeing if he could catch a glimpse of any staff. He very much doubted the illustrious Hermione Granger had a house elf.

Severus’s mouth dropped open when Hermione walked in front of one of the downstairs windows wearing nothing but a towel. Her long black hair trailed wetly down her shoulders and back, and he recognized her immediately. He watched as she made herself some tea and took it back into the house. Realizing that his mouth was still open, he closed it and continued to watch the villa windows. He realized that there might not be any staff as it was quite late, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He hoped for another glimpse of the magical creature who had caught his attention.

Motion in an upstairs window caught his eye, and he watched Hermione place her tea on a side table, and then she pulled the towel off. Severus drew in a deep breath. Yes, she was stunning, with a shapely figure that had been hidden from her schoolmates by her school robes. But she was scarred from the war. He recognized the scar that ran angled down her torso, but he also saw that she had random scars along her back, and what appeared to be tick mark scars along the outside of one thigh. He had seen similar scars, having been the head of household for many girls who inflicted self-harm, and his heart ached for this young woman. He remembered vividly how it felt to be out of place, and his own self-harm had been more magical and mental than physical.

He watched the sad eyed woman turn to a mirror and study it, as if she was trying to discern some secret held within. Watching her, Severus knew that this woman would understand things about him that he had not disclosed to anyone. He wanted to get to know her, the real her. And if he got the chance to lavish his physical attention on her heart-stoppingly stunning form in the meantime that was just icing on the cake. Satisfied for the moment that he found out what he needed, Severus made his way back to the road so Hermione wouldn’t hear him Apparate away.

Once Severus had returned to the reclaimed Prince Manor, he decided that a letter might be a good way to plan for their next outing. He made his way to the study and took a piece of his monogrammed parchment. Dipping his favorite quill into ink, he wrote Hermione a letter.

“Dear Mya,  
I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed our evening together, and I am already looking forward to spending more time with you. I was deeply moved by our conversations, even though they stayed on intellectual topics, because it is so rare that I find someone to meet minds with. I would be honored if you would be willing to accompany me as I gather some rare Luna Moths tomorrow evening. I would be more than happy to provide an evening meal prior to sunset, which is the best time to find them as that is when the full moon is rising tomorrow. Please let Archimedes linger, he will bring your response back to me. If you are amenable, I will come to collect you at 7 pm.  
Sincerely,  
Severus Snape”

Reading over the letter, Severus was satisfied with what he had written and the undercurrents held therein. He summoned Archimedes and directed him to deliver the letter to Hermione Granger. With a lighter state of mind than he had in many years, Severus made his way to bed.

+++++

Hermione was alerted to an owl by a tapping at her window. She had just finished her tea, and was curled up in bed reading. She got up and opened the window, surprised when an unfamiliar dark owl came winging in and perched on the foot board of her bed. He was a handsome creature, a sooty dark grey with white rings around his eyes. He regarded her for a moment, then put his leg out. Hermione took the letter and noticed that it was sealed with a dark green wax seal with two interwoven S’s. Realizing that it was a letter from Severus, she went to her trunk and pulled out the expensive treats that she purchased for Hedwig and Errol. The minute she opened it, the big beautiful owl made a purring noise and leaned towards her.

“Here you are, you gorgeous creature. If you give me just a minute, I will see if you need to take a response with you.” The owl delicately took the treat from her fingers and rubbed his head against her hand. Hermione gently brushed her fingers against the top of his head, then set the treats down on the bed and opened Severus’s letter. Her lips curled into a smile as she read the invitation, the subtle in between the lines message of a sunset dinner not lost on her. She looked over at Archimedes, who had taken advantage of her distraction to jump down onto the bed and ate the entire package of owl treats.

“Archimedes!” The owl’s eyes got wide, and he hunched his head down in between his shoulders and let out a quiet and somewhat muffled chirp, a telling cue to Hermione that he still had treats in his mouth. “I’m telling Severus on you, you glutton.” Hermione went to her trunk and retrieved a quill, parchment, and bottle of maroon ink. She sat at her small writing desk and wrote out a quick response to Severus, signing it as Mya.

“Alright, troublemaker, please take this to Severus.” She softened her comment with another caress to the top of Archimedes head. The owl chirped and rubbed against her hand before taking off with her letter. Hermione smiled, then thought about the fact that Severus didn’t know who she was. She knew that he was probably enjoying his freedom now that he didn’t have to be a spy, but would he hate her? She would be a reminder of everything that he had probably left behind when he left England. Hermione sat back down on the bed. She wanted to tell him, but didn’t want to give up the freedom that she had in this persona. She knew that if Severus ever found out about who she was, she would feel the fire of his rage.

But Merlin, what a kiss. She couldn’t believe how amazing Severus’s lips had felt. Hermione ran her hands down her body as she laid back down on the bed, wondering how Severus’s hands would feel. Hermione played out the scenario in her head, Severus running his hands over her body, enjoying the softness of her skin and lighting a fire in her center. Playing out their lovemaking in her head, Hermione gave herself release for the first time in she didn’t know how long before drifting to sleep.

Severus had already gone to bed, but jolted awake when his wards alerted him that Archimedes was back. Severus sat up, and Archimedes landed on the perch next to the bed.

“That was a quick response.” Archimedes hunched his shoulders, and Severus narrowed his eyes. He took the letter from the owl’s leg and unrolled it.

“My dear Severus,  
I would be more than happy to join you on your excursion tomorrow evening, for both collection and dinner. I look forward to spending more time with you, and while I would love to share my identity with you I am afraid I don’t have the strength. You were honest with me about who you were, and I hope that one day I can return the favor. I cannot tell you how much this evening has meant to me. I have long felt out of place, and being with you this evening brought me a measure of peace that I didn’t know I was missing. I hope that when I tell you who I am, it will not take that peace from me.  
Sincerely,  
Mya  
PS: Your Archimedes is an opportunistic glutton, and ate an entire package of expensive owl treats while I wrote this. I hope you chastise him appropriately.“

Severus laughed out loud. For the first time in his life, it seemed like everything was going to go his way. He turned to Archimedes, who still had his head hunched into his shoulders like he knew he had done something wrong.

“Looks like I am buying Miss Granger some owl treats, you glutton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments!
> 
> Again, nothing is mine.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus each get ready for their next date.

Hermione woke with a languid stretch and a smile for the first time in almost 3 weeks. She almost felt like a completely different person. Not bothering to put clothing on, she wandered downstairs and made herself some coffee and fruit salad for breakfast before descending to the beach for a morning swim. She felt like her life was finally coming under her control. She had just dried off after rinsing the salt from her skin when she heard a post owl tapping at the kitchen window. She opened it and collected the letters and gave the post owl a little bit of chicken from her fridge.

The first letter was from Harry.

“Hermione,  
I am so sorry that Ron did that to you. I have talked with him and told him that I don’t want him coming around until he apologizes to you. I can understand not wanting to be with him around him anymore, and needing to take time to heal. I am always here for you, and Teddy would love time with his Auntie Mionie. I love you sis, and I hope that you find what you are looking for.  
Harry”

Hermione smiled. She loved that Harry considered her his sister because of everything that they had gone through. She hoped that one day she could convince him to come out of hiding so he could meet someone to spend his life with. He always seemed so lonely.

The next letter was from Arthur and Molly.

“Dear Hermione,  
We were so sorry to hear about Ronald’s awful behavior. You can rest assured that both his father and I had a sternly worded conversation with him. He may apologize to you at some point, but Arthur and I are fairly sure that he just needs to sow some wild oats before he settles down. You take care of yourself my dear, and please know that no matter what happens between you and Ron you will always be family to us.  
Much Love,  
Arthur and Molly”

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. She knew that Molly was adamant about her and Ron eventually getting married, but Hermione knew now that it would never happen. Hermione needed someone who would challenge her intellectually, and Ron had no such interest in that. She knew Ron would want someone who would dote on him, and take care of him the way that Molly took care of the family. Hermione had no interest in being a housewife like Molly, although she knew that Molly was perfectly happy with her life.

The last letter was from Ginny, and as soon as Hermione opened it she could tell that Ginny had Fred and George weigh in.

“Hermione,  
My great git of a brother is an idiot. You should not have had to deal with him.”

The writing on the letter changed, and Hermione laughed as she read Fred and George’s portion of the letter.

“Now that you are quit of him, Gred and I would be MORE than happy to escort you in any way that would turn him green with envy. There are two of us, so double the fun!”

“Forge here! I am sure that we could keep you occupied while you are finishing up your last year! Let us know!”

“Now that the boys are done hitting on you, I wanted to let you know that I hexed Ron for being a jerk. I can’t wait to see you in August! Take care of yourself!  
Love,  
Ginny, Fred, and George”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the letter. She knew that Fred and George would be a lot of fun, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. Hermione knew, even after just a couple of hours with Severus, that she wanted a walk on the Dark Side. She knew that it was a part of herself that she had blocked out during the war, and she wanted to see what would happen when she spent more time around the head of Slytherin house. Or Slytherin, should she find that she and Severus weren’t suited. Hermione wanted to make sure that she didn’t rebound right into another relationship.

Severus had gotten up and showered, looking forward to his dinner with Hermione. Knowing that he didn’t have anything suitable for this kind of outing, Severus went to the Floo and called over to the Malfoy estate. The house elf that monitored the Floo answered.

“I would like to speak with the mistress of the house.” The house elf bowed and stepped back so Severus could step through. The house elf snapped and any residual ash disappeared from his robes, and another house elf waited to escort Severus through the Manor. Severus was never comfortable here after Voldemort’s fall, but he considered the Malfoy family his own after they had banded together to save Draco’s life and spy for information for the Order. Only a few people living knew that the Malfoy family had changed sides, but having Kingsley in the know meant that he had been able to spare them from time in Azkaban once the war was over. They had contributed large amounts of money to many charities and Lucius was placed on house arrest, but they considered it a small price to pay for their lives and, for the most part, freedom.

Narcissa was in her solarium, spraying an array of orchids. The room was warm and humid, and smelled of the loamy soil. Despite the heat, Narcissa looked cool and immaculate. When Severus was led in, she turned and set down her spray bottle.

“Severus! What an unexpected surprise!” She walked towards him with both hands out, and gave his cheeks graceful air kisses in greeting. “What could possibly prompt such a visit?” Severus lifted each of her hands and gave return air kisses.

“You will be pleased to know that I met someone while collecting ingredients in France, and have planned an outing. But I don’t have items suitable for a picnic, and I was hoping that you might.” Narcissa’s face lit up. Severus had MET someone. Severus hadn’t so much as noticed that other women existed in years. She must be some woman!

“Of course, Severus. Are you doing lunch or dinner?”

“Dinner. At sunset.”

“Oh, how lovely. I will have the elves put together one of the baskets, and they will deliver it later this afternoon.” Severus nodded his thanks, and excused himself. He wanted to make sure that his collection supplies were prepared, and that the gillyweed was properly stored before he left.

Narcissa immediately went to Lucius’s study and tapped on the open door. Lucius looked up from his paperwork.

“My love, what can I do for you?” Narcissa walked into the room and stopped in front of his desk, laying her fingers gentle on the edge.

“My darling, Severus just came to see me.” Lucius raised an eyebrow. Severus didn’t tend to come by unless it was urgent or if he needed something. “He has a date.” Both of Lucius’s eyebrows went up almost to his hairline. Severus didn’t date. Severus didn’t even notice that women existed unless they were selling him potion ingredients.

“Well… it’s about damn time.”

+++++

Hermione wanted to make a good impression on Severus when they met up that evening, so Hermione knew that she needed to get new clothing. She had come to the determination that the majority of her clothing was juvenile, and since she had the funds she decided that she was going to take advantage of the French sense of style and buy a new wardrobe. She put on an old pair of jeans and a comfortable peasant top, and made her way back to the shops by the beach where she had met Severus the day before. In no rush, she meandered down the road and was almost at her destination when she was stopped by a small group of young men.

She would have immediately dismissed them and stayed on her course except that the ringleader of the group appeared to be none other than Draco Malfoy. She recognized Blaise, Theo, and Marcus Flint as his companions. Instead, she stopped and waited to see what they would say to her, a small smile on her face.

“My lady, would it be too forward of me to compliment you on your beauty today? I noticed you wandering here yesterday, but I didn’t want to interrupt you and your companion.” Hermione smiled wider, and inside laughed hysterically. She wondered what Severus would have done had the young men of his household stopped them yesterday. She also acknowledged that he had been right about them approaching her when he walked her home yesterday.

“I am flattered, and it would not be too forward. Now, if you would excuse me…” Hermione moved to continue on her path, and was slightly miffed when Theo and Blaise moved to intercept her.

“Would you like an escort? It might not be safe for such a ravishing young woman to be traveling alone.” Blaise said.

“We would be more than happy to escort you anywhere your heart desires.” Theo added. Hermione smirked.

“As lovely as that sounds, I am afraid that my errand is better completed alone. And believe me when I say I have no fear of travelling alone. Excuse me.” She side-stepped the gathering of young men and continued on her way, fully aware that they were watching her as she walked away.

“That is one fine woman. Did she seem familiar to any of you?” Marcus asked. Draco, Blaise, and Theo all nodded. Draco sighed.

“I wish there were women who looked like that at Hogwarts. When we go back, we will be the oldest of everyone.” Blaise traded glances with Theo.

“I heard Granger is going back. She’s always been… fascinating. And attractive.” Said Theo. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed again.

“You know, if she didn’t have Potter and the Weasel attached to her hips, she might be more attractive.” Draco responded.

“But Potter and Weasley aren’t coming back this year.” Chimed in Blaise. Draco hummed.

“That is true. Maybe I should see if the Gryffindor Princess is interested in playing with some snakes?” The young men laughed, and walked back down the beach.

Hermione walked into a lovely shop with a lovely dress in the front window. She was greeted by the delicate scent of lilac and a beautiful shop with lovely clothes everywhere. Moments after she had stepped in, a lovely woman of indeterminate age walked up to her. She had long blond hair tied back in a graceful French braid and lavender eyes.

“Good afternoon, mademoiselle. How may I help you?” Hermione smiled at the cheerful woman. She didn’t put off that air of looking down at her.

“I find myself in need of a completely new wardrobe. I am looking for more sophisticated garments, but also items that will be functional as I tend to be quite active, as I work in both Herbology and Potions fields.” She didn’t want this woman to know that she was still a student, and Hermione knew that she was planning on working in these fields in the future.

“Of course. Please come with me, I would be more than happy to assist.” The woman smiled. She had a sense about people, and she knew that if she took care of this lovely young woman that she would return in the future for any of her needs.

Hermione spent the next two and a half hours going through every type of clothing that she could possibly think of. There were flirty dresses, summer shorts and beautiful linen tops, formal dress robes so beautiful she didn’t think she would ever have a reason to wear them but got them anyway, shoes of every variety, and a number of pants, shirts and robes appropriate for working on potions or in gardens.

The last things that Hermione asked for help with was her undergarments. Hermione was used to her plain cotton things, but she knew that if she was going to be trespassing into these dangerous waters that she was going to want undergarments that would knock the socks off whatever wizard was lucky enough to see them. Marinette was more than happy to help, and between the two of them they picked a startlingly large selection of lace, satin, and silk undergarments in a variety of colors. Asking probing questions, Marinette also brought out a couple of sets of stockings and garters. Hermione thought about wearing them under her school uniforms and blushed. Should anyone see that, she was sure THAT would be a change in her reputation. Hermione smiled to herself. That sounded like fun.

Hermione left the shop with one bag, all her items shrunk to fit and having spent many hundred galleons on her new wardrobe. She also had a card from the boutique. Marinette had told her that if she had any trouble with any of her clothing that she should Floo them right away, and they would be more than happy to either repair or replace them. Hermione knew that she wouldn’t shop anywhere else from now on. She made her way towards her home and was excited to get ready for her outing with the illustrious Severus Snape.

+++++

Severus was a little bit of a frantic mess getting ready for his date. He knew that Hermione, or Mya, didn’t know that he knew her identity, and he wanted to respect her wishes in regards to this. Disregarding anything that he knew of her from school, Severus planned the evening. He prepared supplies for catching Luna Moths, enough for two people to work simultaneously. The house elves from Malfoy manor had provided a sumptuous picnic dinner, and Severus could tell that Narcissa had some influence because there was a bottle of very expensive elven wine included in the basket that was brought to him.

Severus Apparated to the site where they would be catching the Luna Moths, a very nice wooded hilltop with a perfect view of the French sunset through a clearing in the trees. It was still a little early, so he made sure that everything was set before going home to make sure that he looked his best. Knowing that she had not been adverse to his appearance the day before, Severus tied his hair back again and dressed in a simple black short sleeved shirt and black comfortable slacks. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed.

“That’s the best you are going to get, old son.” The mirror said back to him. Severus sneered back, and left to gather Mya from her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and the wonderful comments! I am so glad you are all enjoying!
> 
> Also, most importantly, not mine not mine not mine.


	5. A revelation and a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus have their date.

Hermione dressed carefully for the evening. Knowing that they were going to be running around the forest catching Luna Moths, Hermione made sure that she was dressed for function. Knowing that she also wanted to be attractive to Severus, she chose a close fitting pair of black pants and knee high black boots that fitted closely around her calves. Looking through the new blouses that she got, she decided on a Slytherin green peasant top with silver trim. She put it on over her new black and silver underwear with a smile. She felt more mature and sexy already, and was very happy that she had decided to replace her clothing.

It was just about time for Severus to collect her. It was just about time for Severus to collect her. Hermione had previously found a highly functional utility belt that was perfect for collecting potion ingredients while keeping her hands free, and she loaded it with everything that she thought that she might need, and dropped her wand into the loop on the front of the belt just as she heard the pop of Apparition outside. Hermione smiled and opened the front door, seeing Severus opening the gate. He was again dressed informally in black slacks and a black button down shirt.

Severus, on the other hand, was blown away by this new Hermione. Knowing who she wasn’t didn’t distract from the fact that she was exquisite. She was wearing black pants and boots that looked like they were molded to her skin, and a top that he knew would make his Slytherin boys weep with gratitude. She was also wearing some sort of belt that had pouches along its length and a larger pouch that strapped to her thigh. Her wand was hung in a loop at her hip. He thought that she might be the sexiest witch he’d ever seen. He swallowed hard, and in admiring her form missed her amused and flattered look.

“Good evening, Mya. May I say that you are looking quite lovely this evening?” Hermione blushed, again thinking that she was very happy that she had gone shopping.

“Thank you Severus. You are looking well yourself.” Severus walked forward and offered his hand.

“Are you ready to go?” Hermione nodded, and placed her hand in his. In a swift motion, Severus pulled her against him, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist just like when he kissed her the night before. “I will have to Apparate you.” Hermione’s breath caught as her breasts were firmly pressed against his chest, but she nodded. Severus smirked down at her, and moments later the world disappeared around them.

The appeared at the edge of the woods, in a clearing with a beautiful view of the impending sunset. The air was fragrant with the wild scent of the forest, and Hermione could see that a blanket and picnic meal had been set on the ground already, surrounded by lanterns held on tall poles. Hermione looked up at Severus with shining eyes.

“It’s beautiful! Severus, you didn’t have to go to all this effort!” Severus smirked again, smug that she was impressed, and that she hadn’t said anything about his arm still around her waist.

“Maybe I wanted to impress you?” Hermione looked up at him. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him like a cat studying a particularly interesting toy.

“Why would someone like you want to impress someone like me? You are brilliant, a hero, and could do anything you want with your life. I am just… me.” She sighed. “I have a confession… I haven’t even finished school.” Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. She started babbling nervously. “I mean, I am by no means underage, I am, I just… I haven’t accomplished nearly what you have.” Severus chuckled and tightened his arm around her waist, bringing his other hand up to run a finger along her jawline.

“I am sure, Mya, that you are far more accomplished than you give yourself credit for. Else wise we would not have been able to get lost in conversation as we did last night. As well read as you are, you demonstrate a great deal of knowledge that only could have been had first-hand.” Hermione blushed, and looked down, playing with one of the buttons on Severus’s shirt nervously. “Come, let’s not let the food go to waste.” Severus loosened his hold, but used his hand on her back to move her towards the blanket. Once she had sat down, he poured her a glass of elven wine into a beautiful crystal glass.

“This is lovely…M. There is an M monogrammed on this glass! You went to the Malfoy’s for assistance with the meal!” Severus laughed.

“You found me out. I am terrible at planning, and I am afraid I had nothing that would have suited the setting, so I called for assistance. Do you mind?” Hermione took a sip of the wine, and hummed in pleasure.

“Not at all. Quite brilliant, and appropriate for someone trying to impress.” She smiled at him as he began to pull food out of the basket. Finger sandwiches, petit fours, what appeared to be a pasta salad, steak that had been marinated and sliced into strips, and a selection of cheeses and French bread.

“This looks wonderful!” Hermione said. She loved steak, and was excited to try the selection of petit fours.

“Is there anything that you do not eat or are allergic to?” Severus asked.

“Only olives. I will admit, I detest them. I can tolerate olive oil, but olives… yuck.” Severus smirked as her phrasing betrayed her age, and vanished the olives from the pasta salad. He began to dish them both up. Hermione lounged back on an elbow and watched him, amazed at how graceful he was. She took another sip of her wine, sat up, then spoke without thinking. “You are so graceful. I have always admired that.” Then, realizing what she said the second it came out of her mouth, slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Severus with wide eyes. Severus paused in what he was doing momentarily, then continued. He cut slices off the various cheeses and the bread.

“And have you, Mya, had many chances to view what you term is my ‘gracefulness’?” Hermione couldn’t help herself, and she certainly couldn’t lie to him. She nodded, hand still in front of her mouth. Severus smirked at the guessing game that she had inadvertently started. He knew she wouldn’t lie to him, pretty Gryffindor princess that she was. “Hmm… let’s say we play a game. As we eat, I will ask you questions. You answer yes or no, and if I have figured out who you are by the time we have finished, I get to ask for… a favor.” Hermione blushed as her heart started racing. She felt invigorated and powerful, and at the same time like a bunny all of a sudden confronted by a large and powerful serpent that could eat her alive.

“And if you don’t?” Severus grinned.

“Then you get to ask a favor of me.” Hermione thought about it, chewing on her lip. If nothing else, this confirmed Severus’s suspicions of who she was. He’d seen that habit of hers since she was a child. But she wasn’t a child now, something he was VERY grateful for.

“O…okay.” Severus handed her a plate, and sat back on the blanket with his own plate. He lifted a piece of bread to his lips.

“We will start with something simple. You attend Hogwarts?” Hermione nodded, having just put a piece of steak in her mouth. As the flavor touched her tongue, Hermione moaned in a way that went straight to Severus’s cock.

“Oh. My. Gods. This steak is amazing.” She moaned again as she took another bite, and Severus stifled his own groan and took a sip of wine.

“Next question: Are you a Ravenclaw?” Hermione shook her head, and her long curls draped slightly over her shoulder. Severus had the mental image of her wearing nothing but her curls, and took another drink. How was he going to make it through dinner without ravishing her?

“Hmm… I would know if you are a Slytherin, being the head of the house. I can already tell you aren’t a Hufflepuff by the fact that you are here with me this evening, which means you must be a Gryffindor.” Hermione nodded again, and took a bit of a spinach and cream petit four.

“Brave little Gryff, to come dine with the head of Slytherin.” Severus commented with a smirk. Hermione blushed again, and started chewing on her lip again. Severus couldn’t help himself anymore, not that he really wanted to. Hermione’s reaction to his kiss the night before indicated that she was receptive to his attentions, and she was just too damned attractive sitting there like Salazar Slytherin’s best wet dream.

Severus set his plate aside, and crawled on all fours towards her. Hermione’s eyes grew wide, and inside her head she knew what was coming and was loving the dark, intense look on Severus’s face. She quickly set her plate and glass to the side, and braced her hands on the blankets next to her legs.

“Pretty little Gryffindor, all wrapped in Slytherin colors. Did you do this for me?” Severus’s voice was low, and smoother than silk. Hermione’s heart began to beat hard and fast in her chest and heat built in her center as she nodded her head. Ron had never evoked this kind of response from her body, and Severus hadn’t even touched her. Severus continued to crawl towards her until his face was just inches from her.

“Always the over achiever, aren’t you Hermione?” Hermione’s eyes went wide as she realized that not only did Severus know who she was, but he still seemed bent on seduction. Her teeth pulled on the corner of her bottom lip, and Severus groaned. “That was what gave you away, witch. I would have recognized that lip biting in my sleep.” He moved closer. “Let me see if I can help break the habit.” He whispered, right before he covered her mouth with his own.

Hermione was again struck by how soft his lips were, and how expertly they moved over hers. She moaned against his mouth, and her arms came up to wrap around his neck and bury her fingers into his hair. She idly noted that it was smooth and silky. Encouraged by her response, Severus moved closer until she was laying under him, braced on his arms over her. Wanting to make sure that the air was clear before they went any further, Severus broke their kiss.

“I am sorry, I should have told you sooner that I had figured it out. But I knew that you wanted anonymity, and I wanted to respect that.” Severus explained. He didn’t move, but continued to stare down at her from where he was.

“I think I am more surprised that you weren’t put off by having asked ‘Know-It-All Granger’ out on a date.” Hermione retorted, not surprised that Severus had figured it out. Severus smirked down at her.

“A young, beautiful, intelligent witch who knows me well enough to tease me about my temperament agrees to a date, one doesn’t say no. No matter what her name is.” Severus teased back. Hermione licked her lips, watching as Severus’s eyes were drawn to her lips again.

“And what about intellectual young women with a penchant for teacher fantasies?” Hermione asked quietly, and watched his eyes darken. She was fascinated by the color of his eyes, which she had always thought were black. His eyes were dark brown, although whatever he was thinking about made them darken to the color of rich, dark chocolate.

“Should we continue along this path, Hermione, what are you looking for? I refuse to be part of one of those torrid, on-again-off-again, juvenile affairs.” Hermione chuckled.

“I have no interest in that. But I should let you know that since I ended things with Ronald, I… find myself on a mission of self-discovery. I don’t think that I am ready to embark on a serious commitment, but I am very ready for a lover.” Hermione bit her lip again. “Maybe more than one. I find myself curious now about a number of people." Hermione looked down at her plate. "If you don’t want to continue, I would understand.” She watched his face, curious about his response to her confession. Severus didn’t move, but continued to loom over her.

“So what you are saying is that you would be willing to take me as a lover, with the stipulation that you may take other lovers in this… mission of self-discovery, as you put it?” Hermione nodded. Severus tilted his head at her, much as she had earlier. “And how long do you plan on this mission taking?” Hermione thought about it for a moment.

“The length of this school year. I figure my final year would give me enough time to find out who post-war Hermione is.” Severus smirked.

“And should I agree? Do I get to attempt to convince you that I am a worthy suitor over any others?” Hermione blushed.

“I don’t know about there being many others, but… I can’t deny that something about you appeals to me greatly, Severus. In many ways.” Severus leaned down and captured her lips again, nibbling gently on her abused lower lip and evoking a moan from the woman beneath him. He pulled back, leaving her panting and wet and wishing he wouldn’t stop.

“In that case, I think that I will put all my effort towards wooing you, witch.” He grinned in a way she had never seen before, confident and proud. “And I will not take you to bed, witch, until you are begging me for it.” He pulled back and offered his hand to help her up. She sat up, and Severus returned to his seat and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Hermione grabbed her glass and took a sip of wine to clear her throat. She picked up her plate and attempted to look as cool and composed as Severus did. That ate in silence for a few minutes before Severus spoke again.

“May I ask what prompted your drive of self-exploration?” Hermione looked up, and Severus could see the pain that lingered in her eyes. She looked like she was about to speak, then pulled out her wand. For a moment, Severus thought she was going to hex him, but she merely removed the alteration charm on her appearance.

“No point to it now.” She put her wand back into the loop on her belt. She sighed. This was why she didn’t want people to know who she was, but she hoped that talking to Severus might help some of the hurt and anger that still lingered inside her. “Ronald and I haven’t been very close since the end of the war. He loves being fawned over, and all the… groupies.” She swallowed a large gulp of wine. “More than I knew, apparently. I don’t know if it had happened previously, but I found him in the bathroom while we were out on a date. With one of the groupies.” She began to push food around her plate, appetite gone. “I couldn’t believe that he would do that to me.” Severus felt the rush of her anger, and his own. He might not have ever embarked on a monogamous relationship, but he always was up front about his partners and with all of them.

Hermione felt her eyes prickle with tears, and blinked them away. She had no more interest in crying over a stupid little boy. “I decided when I came here that I was going to do all the things that he didn’t want me to, and explore what made me, and me alone, happy.” She threw Severus a cheeky, albeit shaky, grin. “And if that includes taking a Slytherin, or a few, as lovers, all the better.” Severus felt a grin creeping onto his face, and threw his head back and laughed. Oh, this woman.

Hermione was in awe at Severus laughing. Deep and rolling, it was almost as sexy as his growl.

“Oh, we are going to have so much fun, Hermione.” She blushed, liking how her name sounded. “And, in the interest of furthering your self-exploration, I am more than happy to assist.” Hermione raised an eyebrow at Severus, not quite sure what he meant. “It just so happens that I know ALL of the Slytherin who would be MORE than happy to show you a marvelous time and explore whatever… interests,” he leered at her for a moment and eyed her up and down. “You might have. With the full knowledge that, in my opinion, I will be the one in the end to keep your interest.” Hermione smiled to herself. It was such a Slytherin thing to say.

“So, you are going to help your Slytherins get into my bed, but only in the interest of making sure that in the end, I decide to stay with you.” Severus smirked. He loved that she was clever, and didn’t need hand holding to figure things out. Hermione felt a little more grounded, and less emotional, and swirled her wine around in her glass. “And what if I choose a different Slytherin? Or none of you?” Severus gave her a smug look.

“If neither I nor anyone else manages to keep your interest after this year, we don’t deserve to have you.” Hermione smiled. She like that he was treating her like a goddess whose favor had to be earned.

“Very well, Severus. I accept your conditions, and your assistance.” She held her glass out to him in a salute before taking a sip, and he returned the salute. They finished dinner and a lush dessert of chocolate mousse as the sun finished its descent below the horizon. Hermione finished her second glass of wine just as the sun had completely set. Severus took the glass from her and stood, gesturing for her to do the same. As soon as she was off the blanket, Severus waved his wand and the basket repacked itself of all the dishes and disappeared with a pop.

“Handy.” Hermione remarked. Severus shot another smug look in her direction. He pointed at the rising moon on the other side of the hill.

“The Luna Moths will start to appear, but we are going to have to douse the lanterns in order to see them.” Hermione nodded, and closed her eyes so she wouldn’t be blind in the dark. She listened for the lanterns being extinguished, but couldn’t hear anything except for the faint breeze through the trees. She heard just the barest hint of fabric rustling behind her, and her instincts from fighting in the war kicked in. She dropped to a crouch, as if to make sure any spell fired would shoot over her head, and swept her leg to knock Severus’s legs out from under him. She could feel a buzzing under her skin, and realized that she was being pushed for the first time in months. Her leg didn’t meet with Severus’s, and she realized that he had stopped just outside her reach.

“Remind me to refrain from startling you. You have impressive instincts.” Severus noted dryly.

“They served me well when they were needed.” Hermione shot back, standing and looking at him haughtily.

“Indeed.” Severus had two butterfly nets, and once she was standing he held one out to her.

“I believe we had an intended task this evening?” Hermione smirked at him.

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure what your intentions were this evening. At one point, I thought it was seduction. At another point, I thought you were testing my reflexes since the war. So you tell me, what is our intended task this evening?” Severus was very happy that she had no fear of him.

“Well, my hope is that we gather some Luna Moths. I got to have an enchanting and illuminating dinner with someone who is an intellectual equal, something I rarely get to enjoy.” Hermione blushed at his compliment. “I got to taste your delectable lips, and listen to your luscious noises, and I now have a … game, we will call it, to enjoy over the next school year. Something that will distract from what otherwise would have been a monotonous and otherwise dreadful year.” Hermione chuckled to herself, amused that Severus was seeing her sex life as a game now. She realized that she wasn’t depressed in the least.

“Well, it’s nice to know that I am not boring.” Severus laughed again.

“Never that.” They began to move down the opposite side of the hill, looking for the tell-tale glow of Luna Moth wings in the moonlight. It took a little over two hours, but they were able to gather enough Luna Moths to satisfy Severus’s needs. The moths were stunned with their wings folded and placed in an unbreakable jar for easy transportation.

“Thank you, Hermione. That was much easier than usual.” Hermione giggled, picturing Severus running around the field chasing moths with his butterfly net. Severus was fairly sure what she was picturing.

“Are you laughing at me, Hermione?” Severus asked, after he had put the jar and nets in the basket. Hermione was still standing behind him, and when he turned and slowly started to stalk towards her she backed away, shaking her head.

“N..no.” she stammered, laughter clearly evident in her voice. Severus continued to stalk towards her, and Hermione continued to back away until, to her surprise, she bumped into a tree and had nowhere left to go. Severus stalked towards her until they were close enough to be touching, but didn’t lay a finger on her. He put his hands on the tree on either side of her head and leaned in, invading her space and getting close enough that she could feel the heat from his skin along her neck. She leaned her head to the side, thinking that he was going to nibble on her neck or ear as she felt his breath against her skin. Her breathing was shallow with anticipation, and she was poised for the touch of his lips when his voice penetrated through her lust-induced fog.

“I believe it’s time to take you home.” Severus stepped back and started walking back to where the blanket had been. Hermione released a deep breath and tried to clear the fog from her head. She had never had anyone be able to wind her up so much without even laying a finger on her. She leaned her head back against the tree and tried to catch her breath. At the same time, she could feel the buzz from adrenaline and endorphin. So this was what she was missing!

Severus let her be to catch her breath and calm down, and she could tell that he was trying to hold back a smug look at how much he had affected her. He held his hand out, and Hermione put her hand in his and let him pull her against him to Side-Along Apparate. When they arrived at her villa, Severus didn’t kiss her again, but merely lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it.

“Until our next meeting, Hermione.” Hermione nodded, blushing at the unfamiliar gallant gesture. Severus took a few steps back and Apparated away. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back into the house. Today had been an amazing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter (okay, more than a little bit). But this chapter went on and on, and there was no way for me to break this up. Had to be the whole thing in one go. Hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> Also, this isn't mine.


	6. Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes her way back to London.

The next morning, Hermione received a letter from Severus that he had to prepare for the new school year and wouldn’t have any extra time to see her for the foreseeable future. He said that he would miss her and that he would send her periodic missives, and he hoped that he stayed fondly in her thoughts. The letter was accompanied by a small bouquet of flowers. Hermione looked at the bundle of flowers and laughed at the message that Severus had conveyed within it.

China Aster for variety, Rose geranium for preference, Gooseberry for anticipation, Orange Rose for fascination, Straw flower for an agreement. Severus made sure to let her know that he was still quite amenable to her plans, and that he still wanted to be the one to woo and win her heart. Hermione rolled her eyes, not expecting Severus to have put together such a playful statement. Hermione sent a short response back, letting Severus know that she wasn’t worried, and that she would see him when the year started.

Hermione spent the rest of her summer enjoying her private beach, and getting a golden tan while sunbathing nude. She ended the charm disguising her appearance, not wanting to get used to looking too different before the school year. She managed to avoid the vacationing students, and enjoyed dinners at a number of the restaurants along the beach area. She went back frequently to visit Marinette, and allowed her to show Hermione a number of easy charms for her hair and make-up. Hermione wanted to look her best, and realized that she should not have dismissed Lavender and Parvati’s attempts to help her in previous years. She did get occasional letters from Severus, and responded with witty commentary about how she was spending the rest of her summer in hopes that it would amuse him. 

Hermione waited until the day before the term started to go back to England. She packed up her things and made her way to Diagon Alley, greeting Tom and taking a room at the Leaky Cauldron before wandering out to gather her school books and supplies. Her owl with her book list had found her, and Hermione was pleased to see that her books were all things she hadn’t used or read before. She also noticed, based on her schedule, that she would have a full term. She was excited to study classes that weren’t available to the younger classes, and hoped that this would mean that there would be more people actually invested in their classwork. She looked forward to a year where she didn’t have to bully her friends into doing their homework.

Hermione wandered casually down Diagon Alley, enjoying the coolness of the day after the warm summer in France. She enjoyed her black top and maroon skirt, feeling confident in stockings and heels. She stopped in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium, thinking that she should probably get her own owl. She thought about Crookshanks, who had decided that Hermione’s mom needed him more than she did, and refused to leave Hermione’s childhood home. She was surprised when she heard someone wolf whistle at her from the other side of the road. She turned, her hair swirling around her shoulders, to see Ron on the other side of the road, Arthur and Molly a little further down the alley with Ginny as they looked over a book list.

Hermione’s face and demeanor went cold as she surveyed Ron for the first time in over a month. He hadn’t changed at all, and as he was catcalling, he obviously didn’t recognize her from behind. As he saw her face, his mouth dropped open in shock.

“Hermione?” He gasped.

“Ronald.” Hermione responded arching an eyebrow, before turning away from him and moving towards the door of the shop.

“Mione, wait!” She could hear Ron running up behind her, so she turned back to him, her back to the window. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak. He stopped a couple of feet away from her and looked her up and down. “You look… amazing.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Thank you. Is that all?” Ron’s face turned red.

“I… I am sorry. About what happened on our date. I got caught up in all the attention, and I made… I made a giant mistake. I’m so sorry, Mione. I love you, I never wanted to hurt you like that. Can you forgive me?” Hermione watched him for a minute, noting him shooting glances towards his parents and Ginny, who had stopped and were conversing amongst themselves. Hermione couldn’t tell if they had noticed that her and Ron were speaking and were giving them privacy, or if they hadn’t noticed them yet. Hermione sighed.

“I don’t know Ron. I would like us to stay friends, but I don’t know if I am ready to forgive you. You hurt me a lot. And since you didn’t know it was me and you were catcalling me, I think it’s pretty clear that you might be sorry, but you aren’t really interested in changing your behavior.” Ron’s face went red again, this time with indignation.

“Maybe if you had cared about your looks when we were together, I wouldn’t have been…” Hermione’s back went ramrod straight, and even through his temper Ron realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that. Hermione’s hair seemed to flare around her, and Ron could see small sparks coming off it.

“Excuse me? Are you daring to insinuate that you cheating on me was my fault?” Hermione’s voice got low and quiet. Ronald took a step back, and would have responded except that they were interrupted.

“Weaselby, insinuating that a lady is responsible for your infidelity? And I thought that you couldn’t get any lower.” Hermione turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Draco and Theo stepping out of the shop. Both young men cast an admiring glance at Hermione, but didn’t eye her up and down the way that Ron had.

“Hermione, you look quite ravishing today. And it appears that you are being accosted. Would you like an escort?” Theo asked politely. Ron’s face turned even redder.

“You leave her alone, you slimy Slytherins!” Ron shouted, drawing attention from the people around them and his family. Arthur, Molly, and Ginny came up, Ginny immediately going to Hermione and giving her a hug. She was quickly followed by Molly. As his family was right there, Ron tried to get their support.

“Hermione and I were talking, and these Slytherins tried to butt in!” Ron exclaimed triumphantly, expecting that everyone would side with him against the Slytherins. Without exception, everyone turned to Hermione.

“Actually, I believe that you were calling me a frump, and blaming me for you cheating on me when they came up and offered to escort me, Ronald.” Ron’s face turned apoplectic and he looked like he was going to say something in response until a solid hand came up and cuffed him on the side of the head.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! I was under the impression that we already had this conversation! I can’t believe that you would say such nonsense!” Molly followed this up by grabbing Ronald by the ear. “Hermione, dear, would you be so kind as to help Ginny get her books and supplies? Arthur and I have to deal with something at home.” She adjusted her grip on Ron’s ear with ease of long practice, and Ron grunted as he had to hunch his back a great deal to not have more pressure applied to his smarting head.

“Of course, Molly. Would it be okay if Ginny and I had dinner after?” Molly nodded, and her and Arthur turned and made their way to the apparition point, Ron in tow. Ginny, waiting for the fireworks to end, turned to Hermione and gave her a hug.

“Merlin, Hermione, you look AMAZING! Apparently, leaving Ron was REALLY good for you.” Ginny took a step back, and looked her up and down, ignoring the Slytherins that were still standing and watching. “New clothes, tan, you certainly know how to come out of your shell!” Hermione and Ginny laughed, and Hermione turned to Theo and Draco.

“Thank you, gentlemen, for your offer. I appreciate the courtesy.” Draco and Theo both looked at each other and had a silent conversation that Hermione couldn’t decipher. Draco was the one that spoke.

“You never answered our question, you know. Theo and I would be more than happy to escort you and Red around to get your things.” Hermione and Ginny were the ones now sharing a silent conversation, although one that neither Draco nor Theo had any trouble understanding. After a few moments, the ladies turned back to Theo and Draco.

“We would be happy for your company.” Hermione said, smiling at them. Draco and Theo both blinked, as they had never had Hermione smile at them. Seeing them a little bit in shock, Ginny smirked.

“Best pick up your jaws, boys, before you start catching flies.” Theo laughed, and offered his arm to Ginny with a bow.

“My lady.” Ginny arched an eyebrow at him, but took his arm. Draco swallowed and offered his arm to Hermione, who smirked herself and took his arm.

“Perhaps you can assist me with choosing an owl and familiar? I am afraid Crookshanks has grown quite elderly and prefers the company of my parents.” Draco smirked and gave her a little half bow before leading her into the shop, followed by Ginny and Theo.

“What kind of owl are you looking for, Hermione? Something that will stand out, or something exceptionally fast?” Ginny asked in the dim shop.

“Honestly, I have no idea. When we got my parent’s owl, we kind of went with whatever would blend in and be the lowest maintenance, as they are often busy with work. What would you suggest, Draco?” Draco was surprised by this turn of events. Hermione Granger, willingly letting him escort her and asking his opinion about things? What in the world was happening?

“Well, Hermione, since you are looking for both something to carry your mail and a familiar, why don’t you consider something a little less… conventional.” Draco began to lead her to one side of the shop, where a number of caged housed creatures that carried mail but were not owls. There were a number of corvids, like crows and ravens, and different kinds of cockatoos. Nothing was particularly catching her attention, until a flash of bright blue caught her eye. Hermione turned around the corner of the aisle to see a large cage in the corner, housing a large, cerulean blue parrot.

The minute that she came around the corner, the parrot began to sing. Hermione recognized it as “At Last”. She smiled and walked up to the cage. The parrot had a wicked looking beak, but he didn’t seem inclined to use it on her. Instead, he clung to the side of the cage and rubbed his head against it like a kitten inviting head scratches. Hermione gently ran a finger over his head, ready to pull back if it looked like he was going to bite. To her surprise, he made a purring noise, as if mimicking a cat. The owner of the shop came around the corner.

“Careful with that one there, he’s a bi…” he stopped, seeing the bird crooning and purring instead of bating and biting. “Well… um. You interested in that bird there, miss? He’s not taken to anyone else since he’s been here. He’s a Hyacinth Macaw, and they tend to bond to one person. ” Hermione thought for a moment, and turned to look at the parrot.

“What do you think, big boy? Do you want to come home with me?” She said sweetly. Both Theo and Draco squirmed, both thinking about her saying that to them. Both had been effected by this new and improved Hermione, and looking forward to trying to spend more time around her. The macaw chirped and sang the opening refrain to “At Last” again. Then he spoke.

“Pretty lady. Prrrrrrretty lady.” The macaw rolled his r’s, drawing out the word. Hermione put her hand up to pet his head again, and he purred at her again. Hermione smiled at the thought of having such an affectionate and intelligent companion.

“Looks like it might be love at first sight. I think he’s coming home with me.” The shop keeper gave Hermione a rundown of what it would take to take care of the Hyacinth macaw. He let her know that unlike the owls, the bird would be more awake during the day, and how he would need a supply of nuts and fruits. The shop keeper also explained that the macaw would be much happier if he stayed in her room with her, as he was quite social and would be lonely if he stayed with the owls. Hermione nodded, taking the booklet of care and allowing the shopkeeper to gather supplies for her and sending them to the front. He indicated that the macaw wouldn’t need a cage, but if she did need to keep him in a cage for transportation, it would need to be rather large as the macaw was over a meter long.

By the time Hermione was ready to go, she had spent a chunk of money on supplies for her new friend, who she named Tivon after learning that the breed was originally from Brazil. She walked out of the shop with Tivon on her shoulder, feeding him banana chips as he crooned in her ear. Draco, Theo, and Ginny followed.

“That’s quite a bird.” Ginny commented. Hermione smiled and ran a finger down his beak.

“He’s gorgeous. Aren’t you Tivon?” Tivon purred and groomed his wing. Hermione laughed. “Tivon, would you go wait for me at my room in the Leaky Cauldron? I have more shopping, and I might be a while.” Tivon rubbed his face against her cheek, and then took off down the alley, his long tail trailing behind him.

“Well, you will never be able to send secret letters with him delivering them, Hermione.” Draco commented. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him.

“And who would I be sending secret messages to, Draco?” She retorted. Draco didn’t respond, but he shot a look at Theo and arched an eyebrow. This back and forth with Hermione was quite amusing. The boys changed places, Theo offering his arm to Hermione and Draco doing the same to Ginny. Draco proceeded to regale Ginny with stories of how they and their friends had spent their summer at the beach. Theo was asking about what classes Hermione had for the year when Hermione caught the end of what Draco was saying.

“… and there was this gorgeous girl, long black hair, and she would not give us the time of day. Me, Theo, Blaise, and Marcus were all left there with our jaws on the ground, wishing that she would even talk to us. Totally ruined our day, we were all in a funk.” Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground and tried stifle her smile, with poor results. Theo noticed that she had completely stopped talking and was smiling in amusement.

“Want to share the jest, Hermione?” He prompted.

“Oh, just thinking about my own summer. After I left Ron, I went vacationing in France. Although I charmed my appearance so I wouldn’t be bothered.” Theo’s eyes got wide as he realized that Hermione was the stunning woman who had rebuffed their advances, and he threw back his head and laughed.

“I am very glad that you accepted this invitation for us to accompany you.” Theo said once he had stopped laughing. Draco and Ginny started bugging Theo to share what was so funny, and Theo only shook his head and pointed at Hermione.

“I just was telling Theo that I was vacationing in France after I left Ron.” Draco and Ginny both caught on quickly and laughed themselves as the group made their way to Flourish & Blotts.

+++++

Hermione and Ginny said good-bye to Draco and Theo after allowing the boys to buy them dinner, and Hermione made sure Ginny got home through the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron before making her way up to her room. She opened the door to find Tivon had made himself at home, and as soon as she opened the door he began to sing at her and purr.

“Oh, I missed you too sweetheart.” Hermione went over and gently ran her hand over his head, and scratched at his neck, causing his eyes to slide shut and his head to tilt to the side in pleasure. Hermione began to unpack Tivon’s food and things that she would need for the evening, leaving most of the supplies for him shrunk in the bag and putting it into her trunk.

“So Draco and Theo seem quite recovered from last year. And much nicer. I wonder if the same holds true for the other Slytherins this year.” Hermione flopped down on her bed, her mind wandering over the Slytherin boys she had spent the evening with. Both were quite attractive in their own ways. Draco had an almost fae quality about him, being fine boned with pale, graceful features. Theo was more sedate in his features, with wavy brown hair and green eyes. One might almost think that he was plain, especially next to Draco, but Hermione thought that he was very studiously handsome.

Hermione thought back to Severus, and his plan for the year. A puckish urge welled up within her, and Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment to write Severus a letter.

“Dear Severus,

I hope my letter finds you well. You are often in my thoughts, although I imagine that you are quite preoccupied with getting ready for the school year and have nary a thought in my direction.

I thought you would be interested to know that Ginny and I had dinner with some of your Slytherins this evening. It was quite enjoyable, and we had a laugh at how the boys ran into me while I was vacationing in France and didn’t recognize me.

I hope that you are not too aggravated with preparations, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Yours,  
Hermione”

Hermione read over the letter, then rolled it up and sealed it with a small stick of self-heating sealing wax. She went over to Tivon.

“Darling, can you please deliver this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts? I know it’s a little late in the evening, and you are more than welcome to wait in the Head Girl’s quarters until I get there tomorrow if you like.” Tivon bobbed his head, and then took off with Hermione’s letter in his claw.

Hermione sighed, and got ready for bed. The school year started tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a busy week, but here is the next chapter, and another is coming soon! Thank you everyone for reading and all of the wonderful reviews!


	7. And the year begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Hogwarts gets interesting.

Making sure that she gathered all her things, shrunk and in her purse, and with Tivon on her shoulder, Hermione made her way to the Apparition point at the end of Diagon Alley and Apparated to the Hogwarts Express platform. She made sure that she was only about 20 minutes before the train was ready to leave, making sure that there would be a large number of people there. She was done fading into the background. Almost immediately, she could hear people talking around her, no one actually recognizing her now that her hair was controlled and wearing form fitting and flattering clothing. Striding past most of the families confidently (although she didn’t feel it, her insides were shaking), Hermione made her way to the door of the train. She could hear a first year down the platform.

“Momma, Momma, look at that bird! It’s so pretty!” Hermione smiled to herself as she looked nostalgically up at the train, taking in the beginning of her last year.

“Well, this is a LOVELY sight for sore eyes.” Hermione turned to see Blaise behind her, an appreciative look on his face. “Absolutely lovely. Hermione, what a pleasure to see you again.” Blaise casually took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top. “Would you allow me to accompany you on board the train? I know a number of young men who are absolutely dying for the pleasure of your company.” Hermione smirked. He was laying it on a bit thick, but Hermione could hear the murmurs around them as people realized that she was THE Hermione Granger. She realized that she would very soon be overwhelmed by a crowd unless she got on the train.

“Thank you, Blaise. That would be wonderful.” Turning back to the train, Hermione reached for the rail to pull herself up to the step when she felt hands on her waist.

“Allow me.” Blaise lifted her gently, as if she weighed nothing, and set her on her feet on the step. Tivon squawked in disapproval and ruffled his feathers, then settled. Hermione stepped up so Blaise could follow her on the train, not realizing that by stepping up Blaise had a view up her skirt.

Consummate Slytherin, Blaise subtly glanced up at Hermione’s long legs as she stepped up. He was surprised by a glimpse of black and green lace under her skirt before looking away and smirking. He couldn’t wait to share with the other guys that Hermione liked Slytherin colors against her skin. Making sure that Hermione didn’t know where his mind lingered, he stepped up behind her.

“Would you like to share a compartment, Hermione?” Hermione turned and looked Blaise up and down, as if she could read his intention on his aura. She studied his caramel skin and confident stance.

“Would my friends be welcome as well? Like Ginny, or Luna, or Neville?” Hermione asked.

“From what I understand, Ginny had a lot of fun with Draco and Theo the other evening. I don’t see why we can’t all hang out together. For… inter-House unity.” Blaise smirked, and Hermione tried not to smirk back.

“Lead the way.”

Blaise lead Hermione to the very back of the train, where the largest compartment was. Theo and Draco were already there, and greeted Blaise without standing up until Hermione stepped in behind them. Seeing a feminine form, Draco and Theo shot to their feet without even thinking about it, the ingrained manners kicking in. Hermione set Tivon on the back of one of the couches and reached into her purse, pulling out a small dish filled with Brazil nuts and set it down, making sure to use a sticking charm so the dish wouldn’t slide once the train started moving. She intentionally didn’t react to the boys in the room, and didn’t notice the looks passing between the three of them. She could feel the weight of their shared regard, though. Once Tivon had dishes of nuts and water, Hermione turned to see all three of the boys watching her intently. She first walked over to Blaise.

“Thank you for escorting me on the train, Blaise.” She put her hands on his shoulders and went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Being just over 152 cm tall, Hermione had to reach even in her heels. He briefly put his hands on her hips.

“You are most welcome, oh lovely one.” She smiled at him, then walked over to Theo.

“Hi Theo.” She said quietly, then did the same. She didn’t have to stretch so far with Theo, as he was a little shorter, and he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She laughed, then playfully pushed against his chest. He let her go, and she turned towards Draco, missing the look that Blaise and Theo shared. Blaise went over to Theo as she walked towards Draco, her steps slowing. She wasn’t sure if Draco would continue to be friendly and cordial like he was the other day. Blaise leaned towards Theo and whispered in his ear, and Theo’s eyes widened. 

Hermione quickly decided that Draco would probably react more to her being forceful than her being demure, given how much he seemed to always enjoy being antagonistic. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She looked up at him, since he was almost as tall as Ron.

“Draco.” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. Draco stared down at her, his usual smirk softened by the humor in his eyes.

“Hermione. If I was remiss in saying it the other day, you clean up VERY well. How’s the bird?” Tivon turned from looking out the window and squawked before making a raspberry noise in Draco’s direction.

“His name is Tivon, and he’s very well, thank you.” Draco took a step forward, moving slightly into Hermione’s personal space.

“Why do those two louts deserve kisses, and I don’t?” Draco commented idly.

“They are polite and sweet. Are you polite and sweet, Draco?” Draco grinned.

“I have been known to be a lot of things, princess, and polite may be one of them, but no one has ever called me sweet.” Hermione scoffed.

“And that’s why they got kisses, and you didn’t.” Hermione turned away from Draco, then squeaked as he wrapped arms around her waist and pulled her back against him before she could take a step away.

“You didn’t ask what other things I have been known to be, Hermione. Where is that famous curiosity?” he murmured against her ear. Hermione swore her temperature shot through the roof.

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying, ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’?” Hermione shot back, before turning her head and quickly kissing him on the cheek before wiggling out of his grip and moving over to the sofa where Tivon was perched. Tivon crooned at her and ran his beak through one of her curls before singing the opening line to “At Last” at her. She knelt on the couch in front of him for a moment, giving him gentle scratches on his neck before reaching into her purse. Theo had come over to Draco while she was distracted and whispered Blaise’s comment in his ear, and Draco smirked.

Hermione pulled out a book and turned to sit down, crossing her legs and opening the book to her bookmark. Draco sat across the compartment from Hermione, and watched her for a moment.

“So, Hermione, what gives with the transformation? Don’t get me wrong, I am all for, but it seemed very… abrupt.” Hermione put her book down and studied Draco for a minute before turning and studying Theo and Blaise, who were seated together on the couch at the back of the compartment. She sighed.

“I am sure you are aware that Ron and I were… involved at the beginning of summer.” No one wanted to bring up what else had happened at the beginning of summer, so they all just nodded. “Ron got very popular, and liked the attention. A lot. And we couldn’t get any time together without people interrupting.” Hermione swallowed down the pain that welled up. “And then he cheated on me. With the exception of what you saw at Diagon Alley, I haven’t spoken to him since.” The three boys exchanged looks, disappointed that Ron wasn’t going to be at Hogwarts this year in order to exact revenge on. Theo and Draco had figured out what had happened after they met up with her and Ginny at Diagon Alley, but they wanted her side of the story.

“Once I had some time to recover, I decided that I didn’t want to be that person anymore. That sad, scared, frumpy bookworm who was easily overlooked by whatever prettier girl walked past.” Hermione had a look on her face none of them had ever seen before, vulnerable and open. But it passed quickly. “And then I met someone who impressed upon me that I was… none of those things, and I decided that the best way to live my life without Ron was to live it well. I made a couple of friends in France who helped me out in that regard.” She smiled at the three boys, but all of them could see the lingering insecurity behind her eyes.

“Well, we all knew Weasley was a moron. I am so glad you caught up with the rest of us, Princess.” Hermione laughed. No one could change the tone of a room like Draco. Hermione was going to give them a subtle hint about her budding relationship with Severus when the door opened and Ginny came in like a whirlwind, followed closely by Luna.

“Oh my gosh, Hermione, you look AMAZING!” Ginny said as she sat down next to her. Luna sat down on the other side.

“You have certainly cleared the Wrackspurts out of your hair. I’m impressed.” Luna chimed in. Hermione smiled at her friends.

“Ginny, Luna, thank you. My new friends have been just as flattering.” Ginny and Luna turned and looked at the boys. Ginny looked back at Hermione with a grin.

“Oh really?” Hermione blushed, and Draco, Theo, and Blaise shared a smirk. “And have you been seeing a lot of these ‘new friends’?”

“I’d like to.” Muttered Hermione under her breath. Then she smiled brightly at Ginny. “Not so much, but we might hang out more this year. Since Harry and… your brother isn’t here.” Ginny scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Freaking Ron. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s such an idiot.” The boys laughed, and Hermione chuckled.

“Who knows? But that’s not something that I have to worry about.” Hermione directed the conversation to the new classes being offered this year, prompting Theo and Luna to join in. Ginny and Theo changed places, and Ginny looked back and forth between Draco and Blaise while they were distracted.

“And what are your intentions with my best friend?” Ginny asked. Draco chuckled.

“Red, no one could ever accuse you of being subtle.” Blaise turned slightly so he was facing Ginny.

“Your best friend is an enchanting creature, rare and stunning, and were she to demonstrate an interesting in spending time with any of us, we would be more than happy to show her how very wrong your brother was. But that will all depend on her. Nothing nefarious.” Ginny scrutinized Blaise for a moment before smiling brightly.

“Good! It’s about time sometime taught Hermione how to have fun.” She turned to Draco. She raised an eyebrow at him, which he returned.

“Don’t look at me like that, Red. You and I hung out the other night at Diagon Alley. If Hermione wants to spend time with someone who is going to challenge her, that’s up to her and none of your business.” Ginny smirked.

“And what if she doesn’t want to spend time with any of you?”

“Again, up to her and none of your business.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I get it. None of my business. Doesn’t mean I won’t be able to get her to talk.” Both Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at girls talking. Theo, Hermione, and Luna talked for a little while longer about the upcoming classes before Ginny gestured at Luna. Luna promptly wrapped up the conversation, and left with Ginny to talk to other people on the train. This left Hermione alone with the Slytherin boys again.

“So… I wanted to talk to you guys about something.” Hermione started, looking nervous. Almost as one, all three boys turned to her. “I told you how I was spending time with someone over the summer, right? And they helped show me that I wasn’t what Ron said.” The three boys nodded. “Well, my friend and I have an… arrangement that I thought you might be interested in.” All three of them leaned forward, and Hermione refrained from grinning at their synchronicity. “I am trying to find myself, the things that I truly enjoy and kind of people I want to spend time around. I would like to spend time with you guys… but on one condition.” Draco raised an eyebrow, Blaise smirked, and Theo looked thoughtful. “I don’t know if I will enjoy spending time with one of you more than the others, or all of you… but my condition is that you have to let me find out for myself. If you guys are fighting among yourselves, or threatening your friendships, I’ll stop. I won’t do that to you guys. It’s not fair.” All of the boys were smiling now. That was absolutely something they could do.

“And what about your ‘friend’? Do they know that you are going to be ‘spending time’ around a bunch of attractive, attentive, virile young men?” Theo asked. Hermione laughed.

“Oh, believe me. He knows. And he’s prepared for the challenge.” Everyone laughed, and then the boys started questioning Hermione about what kinds of things she liked. Hermione felt like she was playing a game of 20 questions. What her favorite food was, what her favorite book was, what music she liked, if she liked dancing, everything that she could think of. They were almost to the castle, and Hermione went to the washroom to change into her uniform. Smirking to herself, Hermione put on black stockings with garters instead of her usual black tights. The skirt was long enough that no one would know except her… and perhaps Severus, since she had told him that she was buying them in one of her letters.

Hermione went back to the compartment and found the boys had all changed as well. Draco eyed her.

“Where is all your stuff? All you have is your purse, and that…” he stopped and eyed the purse. “Extension charm?” Hermione smiled. She was enjoying being around people who could make leaps of logic.

“Exactly. Was easier that hauling everything through the station, especially since Tivon has such a large cage. Don’t you darling.” She petted him, and he crooned at her. She picked up his water and food dishes and stored them back in her purse. She turned, and found Draco right behind her. She blinked up at him, her heart beginning to pound in her ears.

“Yes, Draco?” He smiled down at her.

“I heard a rumor, I was hoping that you could put it to rest before we got to the castle.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “A little birdy told me that you like to wear Slytherin colors, but I have been watching you all day, and I haven’t seen any Slytherin colors yet. Perhaps you could prove the story true or false?” Hermione bit her lips, to keep herself from laughing out loud. So, Blaise had seen her knickers when she got on the train, and told the other boys.

“Okay, but you have to go over there and sit down. And no moving. That goes for all three of you.” Draco turned back and sat down on the bench seat at the back of the compartment, where Blaise and Theo were still sitting. Hermione pulled the shade down on the window into the compartment and then turned back to the boys.

“You have all been very good today, nice talking to Ginny and Luna and I. I guess a reward is deserved.” She opened her robe to show her standard uniform, and conjured a chair for her to sit on in the middle of the room. She sat facing them, her knees canted to the side like a proper lady. She leaned forward and grasped the hem of her skirt, and heard all three of the boys draw in a breath. She knew that she had them in the palm of her hand. She slowly drew the skirt up, sliding her hands over the stocking until she got to the top of them, continuing until she had exposed the entire side of her leg and hip, showing boys stocking, garter, and black and green knickers with silver bows at the top.

“Dear Merlin.” She heard one of them choke out. A whistle sounded, and Hermione dropped her skirt and stood, Vanishing the chair.

“Looks like we are here. I’ll see you inside, boys.” Hermione picked up Tivon and walked out of the compartment, swinging her long curls behind her. None of the boys had moved.

“Did you see…” Blaise started.

“That is going to be in my mind forever.” Theo continued. Draco stared after Hermione with a glint in his eye.

“What a woman.” He muttered. Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I want to offer sincere apologies for the long delay. Between a rather severe depression spell and some very intensive schooling for work certification, I was unable to get anything down. But I am writing again, and I thank you so much for anyone and everyone who reads and has stayed with me so far.


	8. Concessions for adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Headmistress makes exceptions that will make things much easier for Hermione and her new friends.

Hermione sauntered off the train and made her way to the line of thestral-drawn carriages. She was shortly joined by Ginny, Luna, and Neville, the only other Gryffindor who returned to Hogwarts from her class. All of her friends expressed surprise, sympathy and outrage over Ron's treatment of her (Ginny being the exception, since she already knew). They also commented on how well she looked, and Hermione admitted that she had spent the majority of the summer nursing her broken heart in France, and had made some new friends who had helped her tame her hair and change her wardrobe to me more adult.

Hermione couldn't miss the flattering looks coming from Neville as the carriage made it's way up to the castle. She thought the world of Neville, but she knew that she couldn't feel that way about him. He was sweet and kind and mild mannered, and there was nothing wrong with that. He had grown out of the awkward boy and into a very fit man, but Hermione was looking for a little bit of a walk on the wild side. She could see Severus in her mind, pinning her down and the heat that flared in her. She thought about the intense looks from the Slytherins on the train and knew that for now, she wasn't looking for nice or sweet. She knew that she was complicated, and that she had a darker side when she lost her temper (as evidenced by Marietta's scars). That was the side of herself that she wanted to explore and stop ignoring.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville made their way from the carriage into the castle and towards the main hall. Hermione looked around and was surprised at how full the hall was. 

“Father said that a lot of students that had been pulled out of school because of the war have returned. Apparently, going to the same school that Harry Potter and the Golden Trio went to has also spawned a large number of transfers.” Luna said quietly next to her. Hermione was long over the fame, and rolled her eyes. She made her way towards the Gryffindor table, scanning the hall. 

Despite the fact that she was now Headmistress, Professor McGonagall had continued her tradition of escorting the first years through the castle their first night. As such, she was absent from her spot at the high table. Hermione's gaze landed on Severus, who she noticed was watching her. She smirked, and although his expression didn't change she could almost feel his eyes get hot and intense. 

Not wanting to draw attention to him, she continued to the table and took a spot at the end with her back to to the wall. She looked covertly around the room before her gaze moved over to the Slytherin table. She saw that the returning Slytherins had also sat with their backs to the wall... and they were all watching her. She smirked again and licked her lips, watching as Theo shifted in his seat, and Blaise smirked back. Draco raised one eyebrow, as if daring her to do something else. 

Ginny leaned over. 

“I see that you are continuing to practice your snake charming?” She whispered. 

“Oh, you have no idea. But I think that the snakes are the ones who are doing the charming.” Hermione whispered back. Ginny laughed, and then both turned to watch the sorting as the first years were led into the room. 

+++++

 

Severus kept his attention on Hermione even as his eyes scanned the room. He noticed her smirking at him, and then her interplay with the returning Slytherin boys. He was sure that Draco, Theo, and Blaise would be more than happy to provide Hermione with the experimentation and entertainment that she was looking for. He was also sure that the boys were more eager than a basket of puppies. No experience or subtlety, despite all they had been through. He knew that seducing the luscious Hermione Granger to stay by his side long term was going to be a very enjoyable side project during the school year.

+++++

 

Draco, Blaise, and Theo had their heads together, speaking softly so that their other housemates wouldn't hear them.

“So, no matter who gets time with Granger, no one gets to get jealous. Or possessive. If she decides on one but not the others, we deal and stay friends, right?” Draco had always thought that Theo was a little too straightforward to be entirely Slytherin. He imagined it had to do with Theo almost being a hat stall for Ravenclaw. He did agree with Theo, so he nodded along with Blaise. He wasn't going to say anything, but he was going to go out of his way to charm and woo Granger to spend as much time with him as her intensive study schedule would allow.

Draco could also tell that Blaise and Theo were having the same thoughts. Nice that he had picked up on being able to tell what his friends were thinking, even without using Legilimancy. He knew that Theo would be a match for her intellectually, and would appeal to that part of her. He also knew that Blaise was an expert at romance, and would easily appeal to Hermione's sweet side with his romantic picnics and poetry. Draco would rather suffer the Cruciatus again than have to memorize poetry to appeal to a woman. 

Draco called to mind how sweet Hermione had been to Blaise and Theo on the train, and how she had immediately challenged him instead. Raised chin and blazing eyes the color of whiskey. Oh, he knew exactly what would appeal to her. 

Draco, Theo, and Blaise watched Hermione covertly as she ate dinner with her friends. Her laughter rang out across the hall, and all three boys tilted their heads in the same direction to try to hear it better. Severus, from his vantage point at the head table, fought to not snort out loud. Puppies, indeed. 

Dinner finished, and before the prefects began to lead the students to the dormitories, the Headmistress asked for attention. 

“Would the returning 8th year students please remain behind.” Everyone else rose from their seats and began to make their way out of the main hall, while the 8th years moved so they were closer to the head table. 

Once the hall had been cleared, the Headmistress cleared her throat. The 8th years consisted of Hermione, Neville, Padma and Parvati Patil, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Anthony Goldstein. 

“As you 8 students are adults, we had to make some changes to your housing arrangements. If you all would be so kind as to follow me.” The Headmistress walked down off the dais and made her way out to the foyer. She led the 8 students to a door just off the first floor hallway, Professor Snape following to make sure there were no stragglers. The Headmistress turned to look at them.

“We are allowing a number of liberties that are not allowed for the other students. You will be allowed to leave the grounds at your leisure, provided that your classes don't suffer and you prove yourselves able to stay out of trouble. You will also not be restricted by curfew, although if your grades begin to slip that privilege will be taken away.” Severus stepped up next to the door as well. 

“As you will find, you will each have your own room with a shared common room. I am aware that you all are from different houses, but I am sure that you will be able to conduct yourselves as befits adults.” All of the 8th years nodded, and the Headmistress opened the door.

The 8 students entered what would be their common room, eyes wide with awe. The room was filled with comfortable chairs, all of them a flattering purple so as not to display house favoritism. The entire room was silver and shades of purple, a flattering color combination that everyone enjoyed.

The Headmistress smiled at the students as they perused the room, and explored their assigned rooms. She had known, before the year started, that she was going to have to make allowances for the older students, but it still rubbed her teacher's soul the wrong way that they would have little oversight on their activities outside of class. She sighed to herself, but there really was nothing for it. 

“I will bid you all a good evening. Please remember that you are still members of your houses, and can lose and gain house points as every other student.” She nodded at them all and took her leave. Severus lingered, and gave the returning Slytherins a look to indicate that he wished to speak with them. He enjoyed that he didn't need to say anything out loud. He also noticed that Hermione had caught his look, and was smirking to herself as she lingered at one of the bookshelves against the common room wall. 

“I will also take my leave.” Severus swept out of the room, his robes sweeping behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. With transitioning to work at home and dealing with the scary COVID19, I seem to have time on my hands to get back to writing. I appreciate everyone who has left supportive messages. I hope that everyone has noticed that I corrected my former error, and I hope that you enjoy the update. I hope to provide many more of both stories!


End file.
